


Miss you

by Eskimo_kisses1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskimo_kisses1/pseuds/Eskimo_kisses1
Summary: "I'm going to miss you." Harry confesses quietly, biting his lip as Louis's hands brush over his body. His eyes are closed, not opening to even try looking at Louis."Miss me? I'm right here love." He whispers, a bit amused, but keeping his tone soft, not wanting to sound like he's teasing Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Miss you

Louis turns around, facing the wall as his fingers move to the hem of his T-shirt, pulling the thin fabric over his head before throwing it to the corner of the room. He turns and starts walking into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, popping his head inside, grinning.

"Hey, you ever going to finish up in there or am I going to have to drag you to bed?" He asks, smirking. 

Harry just rolls his eyes in the mirror, looking at his reflection, toothbrush jammed in his mouth still. He leans down, pulling it away and spits the frothy foam out of his mouth, rinsing it out with some water from the sink. He keeps it running the rinse his toothbrush, and to rinse out the sink, as he turns his head to grin at Louis.

"Hmm, maybe I should just camp out in here, maybe take another shower while I'm at it." Harry replied teasingly. 

Louis rolls his eyes, stepping in and wrapping his arms around Harrys waist, leaning in close and pressing his whole body up against Harry's with his mouth pressed up to the back of his neck. Louis leans up, kissing the joint where shoulders meets neck, paying attention to both sides, licking the area gently.

"Louuu." Harry whines quietly while Louis continues biting down just a little, before his mouth moves up to the brunette's ear. 

"Well if you really want to stay in here who am I to stop you." Louis says to him before moving away from Harry. He looks in the mirror to see Harry glaring and pouting at him causing Louis to burst out in laugher. 

Harry sets aside his tooth brush, taking his sweet time to tidy everything up in the bathroom. He turns to face Louis whose now beaming at him with a glint in his blue eyes.

Determined to wipe the smirk off Louis's face Harry moves over to Louis and presses his lips to the other man's, letting his eyes quickly drift close. He lets out a surprised groan as Louis's tongue forces it's way into his mouth, tasting the minty tooth paste as Louis's tongue explores his mouth. 

Harry deepens the kiss further, causing Louis to moan into his mouth, eagerly responding. Louis's hands start to slide up Harry's back slowly, fingers lightly gliding up and down, taking in every bit of his back, enjoying the feel of his skin. 

Slowly, Louis finally pulls away leaving Harry whimpering softly. Louis leans up pressing his lips to Harry's ear.

"Haz." He whispers, voice slightly hoarse. "Come on, let's go to bed." He murmurs this, punctuating the word 'bed' with a soft thrust of his hips towards his lover, pressing his growing arousal into Harry's. 

Moaning softly once more, he gladly complies, nodding as Louis begins dragging him gently out of the bathroom and back towards the bed, kicking his old pair of Vans out of the way, practically tripping on them, flicking the bathroom light off on the way out.

Finally hitting the bed, Louis sits down, dragging his boyfriend into his lap, letting Harry straddle him, knees up on the bed on either side of him, building arousals pressing into each other. Harry moans again, just a little bit louder this time.

"You're always so loud." Louis whispers, grinning warmly. His hand moves up to slide his fingers through Harry's curly hair, placing a soft, tender kiss to his lips, pulling away moments later. 

"This." He whispers, licking over Harry's throat softly, earning him another moan slipping out Harry's mouth. "Is how we got caught by the boys." He smirks a bit, lifting his head back up, blue eyes meeting green eyes. "Yeah. Getting caught in the bus with my hands down your pants. That was a really fond memory." He whispers, evidently teasing him, but also, clearly being sincere as well. He kiss him softly once more, before pulling back a bit, standing back up and helping his lover to his feet.

Harry just stands there, smiling sweetly as Louis leans in, slowly undoing the string on Harry's loose pajama bottoms. Louis meets Harry's eyes as he delibrately brushes his hand across Harry's erection, teasing him slightly before letting them drop pooling at Harry's feet, stepping back slightly to removing his own pajama bottoms.

Louis turns around and crawls into the bed, moving over to make room for Harry before patting the spot next to him. Harry reaches to turn the lamp off before sliding in next to Louis who brings up the blanket, tucking then both in.

Louis slides an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to his body. His fingers slip under the waist band of Harry's boxers as their lips meet in the darkness, kissing each other quietly, enjoying the quiet moment they have together.

The both of them were equally glad the tour wasn't starting for another week and a half, giving them both a little more time with each other, away from prying eyes, away from the amused looks of the boys, away from the disapproving looks of management and the scrutiny of fans and press, just able to be with one another at last. 

It was moments like this they both cherished, just being able to sleep together, not having to sneak a kiss or quick fumbles in the bus desperately trying to bring the both of them off in a confined space in a short amount of time.

It was moments like this they appreciated and took in all they could get from it because they were few and far between. Being home meant they got to spend every night with the other, lips and tongues and hands no longer rushed, taking their sweet time to explore the other's body.

"Love you." Harry whispers quietly as the kiss finally came to a close, both of them needing air, however gentle the kiss may have been, both were far too caught up in it to bother trying to draw in a breath of air. Louis only smiles in return, placing a smal flurry of kisses to the side of Harry's face, a last, tender kiss placed to his forehead, lips pausing there briefly.

"I love you too." He replies easily, closing his eyes after his words had been spoken, hands sliding up and down Harry's back again slowly, fingers trailing up and down as the two merely lie there in one another's presence, body's almost flush up against each other.

"I'm going to miss you." Harry confesses quietly, biting his lip as Louis's hands brush over his body. His eyes are closed, not opening to even try looking at Louis.

"Miss me? I'm right here love." He whispers, a bit amused, but keeping his tone soft, not wanting to sound like he's teasing Harry.

"I know, I know you're right here. I've got you right here." He mumbles, tugging his body closer to Louis's, almost clinging on. "I just mean... I'm going to miss you. We hardly ever get to be like this on tour. You're always so sweet when we're just... like this. It doesn't have to be about sex and everytime we're on tour, some rushed kisses and a few handjobs is what we can pull off the nights we're not at a hotel rooming together. And I'm going to miss you."

"But you have me right now baby." He whispers, lips pressing up to Harry's face. "We don't have to do anything, you know. It isn't all about the sex. You know that." He murmurs, completely understanding what Harry's trying to get at. 

Harry relaxes a bit more, melting into Louis's arms as the two just lie there, silently, for a while, starting to drift off a little.

"You're skin's so soft." Louis whispers into the darkness quietly a few minutes into the silence. Harry kisses Louis in reply, leaving the two of them under the warm blankets, holding onto each other, doing nothing more than gentle teasing and tender affection as the night progressed.


End file.
